My Last Breath
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: Songfic using My Last Breath by Evanescence. Trigon wasn't banished as Raven had thought. Now he's taking over her mind and taking out her friends, and not on a date. R & R!


Teen Titans

My Last Breath

A/N: Hey people! Thanks to all who read this FanFiction I wrote. Just so you know, this story will be a bit weird.

The summary is basically this- Trigon is still alive and has taken over Raven's mind and is deciding to take out her friends to weaken her morale (what morale he thinks she has). He eventually comes to BB and it gets extremely bloody. (Just so you all know, if Raven is talking to Trigon, it is in her mind)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song My Last Breath by Evanescence. There, I said it! Happy now?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hold on to me love You know I can't stay long 

She was running from something that she couldn't escape. It was in her mind, not a real person, but she found herself running away. 'What's the point? He's still going to get me anyways,' she thought to herself as she burst through his doorway, startling him from sleep.

"Raven? What is it?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his eyes, but he was awake once he saw an emotion he never saw in Raven's face- pure, unadulterated fear. "What's wrong?" He was out of bed in a flash and staring her in the face.

All I wanted to say is I love you and I'm not afraid 

She rasped, "He's trying to get into my head. He's trying to get into my head!" She fell to the ground and started writhing, holding her head in her hands. Groans of pain issued from her lips. Her body was thrashing left and right, her chest heaving up and down.

He grabbed her and shook her. "RAVEN! Whatever this is, you can beat it! I know you can! Just focus on me! You hear me?" His voice had an air of confidence, but his eyes showed he was just as scared as she was.

Can you hear me? 

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

He gathered her body and held her to his chest, as if his sheer willpower alone could stop the spasms and force off whatever was getting into her head. "Raven, you're fought off worse than whatever this is. You can do it!"

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, but instead of their normal purple, they were a blood red. Her voice changed to a deep grating tone. "I'm sorry, Raven isn't here at the moment. Would you care to leave a message?" 'Raven' started to laugh maniacally as she punched him in the face, knocking him over.

Holding my last breath Safe inside myself 

Raven was screaming mentally, "GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T HURT THEM!" She was safe in the corner she had been shoved by her father, but she couldn't do anything to save them.

"I will do exactly as I please, you retched daughter. Your friends are weakening you. You need to be strong for my ascension to the world's throne, so that we may rule together!" His giant red form, horns and all, towered above her, eyes boring straight into her soul with a power that none had ever experienced.

Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured, it ends here tonight 

A ball of black magic encircled Beast Boy, holding him aloft in the air. "You'll stay here until I finish with your friends," Trigon said, cackling evilly. "It seems my daughter has an attraction to you, my little green friend." He stalked off, still in Raven's body, her cloak swishing as the door hissed shut behind her.

He pounded on the ball in frustration. "Why didn't I keep my communicator on my belt? Maybe I could have warned the others about this. DAMMIT!" He grunted, kicking the ball again before sitting down.

I'll miss the winter A world of fragile things 

The door to Cyborg's room hissed open. The sleep-cycled teen didn't even awaken from his slumber until Trigon was right above him. "Raven?" He asked, rubbing his eye with his right hand. "Why are you here? It's 2:00 in the morning."

A maniacal laugh answered his question. "You're not Raven!" Cyborg cried, arming his cannon, ready to fire. "Get back! Don't think that just because you're in my friend's body means I won't shoot you!"

Look for me in the white forest 

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come and find me)_

He never got the chance, as his body was ripped apart, piece-by-piece. When only his torso and his head remained, 'Raven' said, "Heh heh heh. Nice knowing you, Cyborg. See you in hell!" He laughed as magic reached into his head and compacted what real organs he had into a small ball. The laughter got louder as Cyborg's agonizing screams reached full height, then he died.

"One down, three to go!" Trigon laughed evilly, leaving Cyborg's remains in an expanding pool of blood. He made his way to Starfire's room. He noticed the door was locked because it didn't hiss open immediately. Using a small bit of magic, the lock clicked open, revealing the sleeping Tameranian princess.

I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears 

Raven was still pleading with her father; tears of sorrow pouring down her face. "Father, please. Leave them alone. They didn't do anything to you!" She was sort of glad she wasn't controlling herself at the moment. If she were in control and crying, she would have killed everyone in the Tower anyways.

"While you speak the truth, daughter, they will pose a threat when I ascend to Earth from the hellhole in which you locked me all those years ago. Better to take them out now than waste my precious energy later on." A globe of black energy wrapped around the red haired girl, slowly squeezing in on her. She didn't even stir as her body was crunched in on itself, the pressure making her organs explode with a _squish_, her bones _crack_ed in half, her blood spilled onto the floor with a steady _drip_ once her corpse was returned to her deathbed.

Holding my last breath Safe inside myself 

Raven started beating on her father in desperation, her fists a mere annoyance to the giant demon. "Just leave them alone! Please, just leave them alone! I love them!" She dropped to her knees in defeat, shoulders shaking with wracking sobs.

Trigon laughed. "I know you do, dear daughter. But you seem especially fond of the green one. That's why I'm saving him for last. It's fun to watch you squirm, as you simply sit there and finally realize how useless you are."

Are all my thoughts of you 

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

The door to Robin's room swished open to reveal an empty bed. His pajamas were folded up neatly on top of the pillow, which sat at the head of a neatly made bed. The whole room just reeked of neatness. "I despise neatness," Trigon growled, causing a black magic tornado to rip through the room, tearing down newspaper clippings, villain technology, ripping the sheets off the bed and threw the mattress to the far wall with a loud THUD. "There, that's better." Trigon turned and set out after his target.

Robin was training in the gym, his uniform on, mask off, revealing steel gray eyes. Sweat poured from every pore in his body as he swatted at the training dummy hanging in front of him. "Hey Raven," he grunted, not stopping for a second. "What are you doing up this late?"

Closing your eyes to disappear You pray your dreams will leave you here 

'Raven' growled, "I have a question for you, Robin. Are you ready to die at the hands of your friend?" 'She' started laughing, before his right arm was encased in magic. With a twitch of a finger, the bones inside snapped loudly, causing Robin to scream in agony. "You think this is bad?" Trigon asked, laughing still. "Wait until I'm finished with you!"

Robin finally got a realization. "You're not Raven! Who are you, you sick twisted bastard?" His right arm now hung useless by his side, but his left arm was ready to kick this sorry loser's ass into next year.

But you still wake and know the truth No one's there 

More magic encased his whole body now, except his head. As he was lifted into the air, Trigon sent him a mental image of himself. "I am the destined ruler of this puny planet! The people will tremble at the mention of my name! They will bow at the sight of me!" He smiled sarcastically. "Too bad you won't be here to see it."

Then the magic constricted on the former Boy Wonder, crushing his ribs, his femurs, his calves, his hips and squished his internal organs all in one go. The screams could have woken the dead from their eternal slumber.

Say good night Don't be afraid 

As Robin's mangled corpse hit the floor, Trigon said, "Time to finish off the last of your friends now. Before I do, I will allow you a few minutes to say goodbye to him, as I am not without a heart." He turned to regard the form of his daughter, curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth, stomach churning at what she had seen happen.

She stared at him blankly. "You have a heart? If you had a fucking heart, my friends would still be alive!" She rose, eyes burning with renewed hatred. "If you had a heart, maybe my mother would still be alive! If you had a heart, my homeworld wouldn't be just a distant memory flitting around in the back of my mind!"

Calling me, calling me As you fade to black 

Trigon reached out and slapped her across the face, claws out. Her face now was stained with four giant strikes across her face, all of which were bleeding profusely. "I take back my offer. The green one will suffer greatly for your insolence."

He stalked off, coming back to Beast Boy's room. The black bubble showed the green changeling was sleeping. "Ready to die, you stupid brat?" he asked in his deep, grating voice.

Holding my last breath Safe inside myself 

He snapped awake, sitting up straight like a board. "I don't think so." He morphed into a T-Rex, forcing the bubble to snap loudly and his tail smashed into Raven's body, sending her flying back into the wall, making a sizeable dent. 'I hate to break it to you, whoever you are, but I will not go down without a fight!' he thought.

Trigon smashed the roof above him down with some magic, burying Beast Boy up to his neck, while simultaneously knocking him out, because of the metal mixed in with the plaster. "How pathetic. I might as well make his death as painless as possible," Trigon growled, lifting his hand and sent magic out, making Beast Boy's heart stop.

Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight 

Raven cried out, "NO!" as her father laughed loudly and left her. Just before he left, he said, "You will forever be alone, no matter what you do!" His dark laughter was beginning to fade. Then he was gone.

As soon as she got control of herself, she moved all the debris off of him as quickly as possible and cradled him next to her chest. "Don't leave me BB, please don't leave me," she sobbed, her tears falling on his face.

He looked at her, smiled and simply said, "I love you Rae. You'll never be alone. Just remember…" He never finished the sentence as the life left his body. It went limp in her arms, causing her to cry all the harder.

"You're wrong!" she said, stroking the side of his face with her right hand. "I will always be alone now that you're gone. I never said it, but I love you too, Beast Boy. I always did and always will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. All done! Hope y'all sort of enjoyed it, even if it was kinda depressing. Reviews are always appreciated. Flames are not. Any flamers will be hunted down.

Love, peace and chicken grease!

DashRendar


End file.
